NightXmares
by SAIMIRIxKUROSAKI
Summary: Luke has a nightmare, Guy has a change or heart but for the better or for the worse? Authors Note :this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean. if you have any tips please let me kno in a respectful manner. Thankyou Disclaimer: i do not own T


……...Fabre Residents a week after Luke is found.

A fourteen-year-old Guy Cecil stands in the courtyard watching the maids and the duchess help the child to his feet, coaxing him to take a step

"So that's him…the replica"

"Since the real Luke is gone…..i'll just have to kill his copy"

Four Years Later

It's two o'clock in the morning in the Fabre residents and everyone is fast asleep, except one certain eighteen-year-old servant. He sits on his bed polishing his blade, as he focuses at his task at hand he hears footsteps running toward his door. He sheathes his sword and sets it down on his nightstand and stands up, waiting for the intrusion. The footsteps are getting closer and he braces himself.

The door slams open and he sees none other then the fourteen-year-old master Luke standing in his doorway with tears streaming down his face. In seconds he runs and wraps his arms around Guy's waist and burry's his face into his servant's shirt.

As this happens Guy thinks..

"This replica…he's different"

"..the real Luke would never let anyone see him cry like this"

He finally speaks, hands on Luke's shoulders.

"Um…whats wrong master Luke?"

Luke looks up at Guy with eyes swelled with fear and tears.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asks Guy

Luke nods with his face once again burrowed into Guy's shirt.

"Well it's over now master Luke, so let me take you back to your room"

As Guy finishes his sentence Luke pushes off of him and runs to the opposite side of the bed.

Guy lets out a soft sigh, knowing exactly how the situation is going to turn out.

"Oh brother" he thinks

knowing he could get in serious trouble he says..

"okay master Luke you can stay in her but you have to try and go back to sleep"

Luke then jumps into Guy's bed and puts the blankets over him. He sits up and pats the empty side of the bed with both hands.

Another soft sigh comes from guy as he climbs into his bed next to his young master. He turns off the light and lies down. He had planned to stay awake until Luke fell asleep, so he could take him to his room but ends up drifting off into a light sleep.

In the middle of the night Guy wakes up from his not so deep sleep. He looks over and sees Luke sound asleep.

"is this the chance I've been waiting for?" He asks himself.

"I could kill him and run away back to Malkuth"

"I doubt Malkuth would care enough about a Kimlascan noble's death to search for me..and I could change my name again"

He turns to his night stand and opens the first drawer and pulls out a small dagger. He hold the blade above Luke ready to strike.

"this is my chance for revenge! For HOD!!" He yells in his mind

Just as he is ready to thrust the dagger down something hits him.

"Fear?...no…Hesitation" he thinks.

As he thinks this Luke begins to mumble and squirm in his sleep. Guy quickly puts the dagger under his pillow and lies back down.

He waits…then looks over at Luke. He is back in a deep sleep.

Guy gets out of bed and walks over the where Luke is sleeping.

He looks at Luke and whispers..

"Next time I would hesitate to kill you…I promise..i WILL get my revenge"

He then lifts Luke out of the bed and into his arms. He carries him to his room and lays him on his down on his bed. He stands for a few seconds looming over the replica he will one day kill,then returns to his own. On the way to his room he asks himself

"Have I become attached to the replica?..To the new Luke Fon Fabre?"

"No…I can't"

He returns to his bed but doen't sleep due to the debate going on in his thoughts. "Why?..why couldn't i…"

The next morning as Guy is walking about the gardens, he sees Luke coming towars him.

"Good morning master Luke" he says with a plasteres on smile. Luke returns the smile and hands guy a piece of paper and turns to begin walking away.

Guy unfold the paper, looking at it for a few seconds and smiles. Not a plastered on smile but a true smile. He looks up and sees that Luke is walking away.

"I guess…revenge can wait a bit..after I get to know him a little"

~End~


End file.
